Pool
by otoru-onii
Summary: Stripes or solids? [SoraKairi oneshot]


A/N: Hey guys! Here's a Sora/Kairi one shot that I thought of when I was playing pool by myself! Hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Clack!**

Sora triumphantly stood up, setting his trusty cue stick by his side and chalking the top thoroughly. His blue eyes narrowed on the multicolored strip and solid balls that rolled around in different speed a top the green-linted pool table with its wooden edges that were a cheap plastic of black. Riku, a silver-haired teen with aquamarine eyes drooped his shoulders while clutching his cue stick, not believing the fact that Sora had pocketed quite a few balls in his break.

"Sora, how many times do you come to 13 Cues to play?" Riku asked as Sora made a round trip around the table and taking to an account of how many stripes and solids he managed to get in.

"Just every once in a while," Sora smiled after placing the blue two ball back into its pocket. "I'm solids, your strips."

Riku huffed, taking that "every once in a while" as total bull. "Fine. Just don't wipe the floor with me."

Sora chuckled to himself as he bent over the table, placing the top of the cue in between his fingers for support. His aim was the white ball, or the cue ball to be exact. And his second aim was a stationary violet ball, the number four, ready to be hit into the middle pocket. With precise aim and the right strength, Sora hit the cue ball, causing the four ball to drop squarely into the middle pocket. The after affect sent the cue ball rolling backwards a bit, positioning him for a perfect shot for the burgundy seven ball. Riku shook his head as Sora made that one in also, setting his cue down for his unsure ness of even having a TURN to his one of his stripes. Sora was a pool-junkie. He knew how to position his cue ball perfectly for he knew every kind of way to hit a cue ball. His stance was also perfect, like a professionals, aside from his obnoxious brown spikes that were placed as his hair. Riku sighed as another solid pocketed itself in the far corner.

"Man, you're crazy when you play," Riku admitted half-heartedly.

Sora chuckled. "Thanks."

With another stroke Sora had landed in his final colored solid ball, the red three. Now all that was left was the solid black eight ball. Riku immediately stood up with his hands in the air like he committed a crime.

"That's it. I give up," Riku stated. "You're the king of pool."

"Haha, thanks Riku," Sora thanked as he positioned himself. "Corner pocket."

It was always important to name the pocket the player is aiming for, especially when it comes to the eight ball. Just like he promised, Sora had scored in the eight ball, sending the cue ball to bounce lazily off of the green lint.

"Well, that's the tenth game I won so far against you," Sora said, regaining his posture.

"Yeah yeah, no need to count," Riku droned as he got his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get a bite to eat."

Sora shook his head. "No thanks. I already ate before we came here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku shrugged. "Alright, see ya."

Sora watched his silver-haired friend weave in and out of the various pool tables on which people were playing on. Some were teens like him, and some were full-grown adults making the worst shots he's seen in his life. With a sigh, he went over to chalk his cue again and finish off the stripes that Riku had not had the chance to hit. Landing each one in a pocket, he sighed again, wondering what he should do next.

_Playing by myself isn't any fun._

Sora began unscrewing his cue stick and placed them inside his carrying case. As he got his jacket, his feet carried him across the pool area, whiffing the smell of smoke and a bit of whiskey. As Sora was up at the counter, he put on a smile.

"Thanks for the table, Tifa," he thanked.

"Ah, no problem Sora. Oh, and I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," the busty woman with long black hair said. Her fierce red eyes landed on the girl sitting at the bar, and wow, did she look hot!

Sora held out a hand. "I'm Sora."

She used her hand to slide a piece of auburn hair behind her ears while a charming smile plastered her face and used the other hand to shake his. "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you."

_Wow. Her eyes are awesome._

Indeed they were. It was a rich shade of blue with a hint of violet in them.

"Ah, were you just leaving, Sora?" Tifa asked, drying a couple of whiskey cups.

He nodded. "Yeah. It would be boring if I played by myself."

"How about I play with you?" Kairi asked, to his slightly shocking, yet overly pleasant surprise.

"If you would like to," Sora smirked.

"Be careful though, Kairi," Tifa warned with a laugh. "This one here's a killer when it comes to pool."

Kairi got off of her seat and straightened her black tank. "Don't worry Tifa. I know how to tame them."

Sora looked at her with an amazed expression as she walked over to the pool table to where Sora was just at, earning some stares and "hey"s from the guys around. "Feisty, isn't she?"

Tifa laughed. "Sure is."

"Wish me luck," Sora joked as he left.

Kairi had just picked a cue from the stand at the far wall and began chalking it. Sora went over and pulled out his cue stick, assembling it together.

"Oooh, you got your own cue stick, eh?" she asked devilishly.

"Yup," Sora replied, chalking it also. "This baby cost quite a bit of munny."

"How much?" Kairi asked as she pulled each ball out of the pocket and placed them onto the table.

"About 10,000 munny," Sora answered. "Now enough about cue sticks, tell me about you."

Kairi giggled at how cheesy that sounded while Sora just flashed a goofy grin. "Well," she began as she set down the triangle. "I'm seventeen, and I'm a senior in high school. I like to play pool, hang out with friends, listen to music and go to the beach. How bout you?"

"Before I tell you about me, how about you break and I'll rack?" he asked like a gentleman. Kairi nodded and got to the other end of the table, fiddling around with the cue ball.

"Right, about me," Sora started as he placed the eight ball in the middle. "I'm seventeen also, soon to be eighteen next month. I like playing pool too (what a coinkadink!), a senior in high school, and a pool-junkie. And I also like the things you just stated in your last sentence."

Kairi giggled and placed the cue ball to her liking as soon as Sora lifted the black outline of the triangle, making the balls perfectly aligned in its form. Kairi positioned herself, eyeing the cue ball with her blue-violet eyes. "Go easy me, because I'm not a big pro at pool."

"Sure, no problem," Sora chuckled. As Kairi drew the cue stick back and forth between her small fingers, she finally hit the cue ball, sending a frenzy of colored balls to scatter across the table. Sora lifted his eyebrows as two balls, one stripe and one solid, landed in a pocket. Kairi went around each pocket, examining whether it was solid or striped.

"Yeah, not a big pro my butt," Sora sneered.

"I'm not," Kairi giggled. "I'll be stripes, you'll be solids. That okay?"

Sora nodded and watched as Kairi went around the table. To his confusion, Kairi went to her purse, pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started jotting something down.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Sora asked curiously.

"Just writing the numbered balls that I scored in," Kairi replied with a smile.

"May I ask why?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out after," Kairi replied, showing her pearly whites. After writing down the last number, she pulled up her cue stick and began positioning for another stripe, which was burgundy. Hitting it successfully, she landed it in the corner pocket while the cue ball made a roll to the left, positioning for another stripe. Sora watched as she focused intently on her target, yet he wondered why Kairi would go for hard shots when their were perfect ones right in front of her. Seeing her curved figure and the slender-ness of her outstretched arms made his insides flare up.

_Damn, she is hot!_

Kairi hit the cue ball, but it didn't veer in the direction of her target, instead it hit one of Sora's solids, which was the green six and it landed squarely in the middle pocket. What amazed Sora the most was that the cue ball came rolling along after the contact with his solid ball and made it land in the far corner pocket. Sora lifted his brow, wondering if she had intended on hitting his ball in the first place since the aim was right on the dot.

"Oh darn," Kairi pouted. "I scratched."

Sora got off the stool he was sitting on and walked to the pocket where the cue ball lay, picking it up with his large hands. "Sure did, though, I'm kind of convinced it was intended."

Kairi went over to her scrap piece of paper, writing down the numbers she scored in. The numbers read "13, 15, 6, and14" and she smirked to herself. "Like I told you, I'm not a big pro at pool."

Sora laughed quietly. "Yeah, okay, right." He positioned himself, aiming for the red solid. In a perfect Right English shot, the ball veered into the right most pocket. Sora chalked his stick and went over to position himself again for another stripe. Kairi admired him with each stroke he took, giggling at how his hair would bounce every time he launched the cue stick at the cue ball. Kairi sat there patiently, watching as Sora scored in every one of his solids.

"And here you say you'll go easy on me," Kairi smirked, folding her arms.

"Hehe, sorry. Bad habit of mine," Sora joked, scoring in the last solid ball. All that was left were Kairi's last remaining stripes and the eight ball. A sudden light bulb in his mind went off as he turned to the beautiful auburn seated on a stool.

"Let's make a deal. If I score this eight ball in, I get your phone number," he smirked.

Kairi giggled. "Sure, but I have one condition."

"Sure, name it," Sora said.

"Do a bank shot, and make the eight ball go into the opposite corner pocket," Kairi stated.

Sora lifted his brow, then at the pool table before him.

_Wow, that's kind of tough._

Kairi folded her arms, as Sora put a hand to her chin. "A bit hard for you?"

The brunette shook his spiky head. "Nah, just give me a second."

Sora strode over to the sides of the table, examining how he would land this shot perfectly. He also had to contemplate how much strength would be exerted for the ball to successfully land in the designated pocket. After about a minute or so of thinking, he finally had the plan in his head.

"Alright," Sora said with a triumphant smile. "I'm gunna get that phone number of yours."

Kairi giggled as Sora positioned himself. "Get that eight ball in there first."

Sora's eyes focused intensely on the cue ball, aiming for the edge of the pool table. After stroking back and forth between his fingers to get the aim right, he hit hardly on the cue ball, sending it to bounce on the edge. The two watched it zoom and bounce off the edges, avoiding Kairi's stripes that lay stationary until it finally collided with the eight ball. Kairi's eyes widened as the eight ball slowly rolled its way into the far, opposite corner pocket, cheering happily inside.

"Well," Sora said, placing his cue stick by his side. "That's game."

Kairi smiled and hopped off the stool, hauling her purse over her shoulder. "Sure is. I'll be expecting a call late on tonight then."

Sora cocked his head to the side a bit as she began to leave. "Wait, you didn't give me your number!"

She turned around, smiling ever so brightly at him. "Of course I did! It's on the table!"

As Sora turned his head to the tiny wooden table that Kairi was writing on, he inspected the sheet that Kairi had written the balls she scored in. A smile formed his face as the title of the sheet was neatly written in cursive that read "Kairi's Numbers". He looked back at her, but found that she had already disappeared. He folded the piece of paper and placed it neatly in his wallet.

_Heh, feisty AND clever..._

Just as he put his cue stick back into the case, he walked across the pool hall, earning a wink from Tifa.

"So, how did it go?" she asked, placing a clean cup at the bottom of the shelf.

"I won," he said with a smile.

"And let me guess, she gave you her number?" she asked.

"Yep. Turns out her number were the balls she scored in," he said.

Tifa laughed. "I saw that crazy shot you did with the eight ball. Did you do that just to impress her?"

Sora chuckled also. "Nope. I bet her that if I made the eight ball in, I'd get her phone number. And then she set this condition with the bank shot and opposite pocket."

"Heh," Tifa snickered. "Then she's right."

Sora lifted a brow. "Right about what?"

Tifa put on a wide smirk. "She really did tame you."

With that, Sora ran his fingers through his spikes, bidding Tifa good-bye and walked out of 13 Cues. He rummaged in his pocket, taking out the slip of paper in his wallet and looked at it with a smile.

"Wonder if she wants to play pool again sometime."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: xDD How was it? Did you like it? Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
